fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Vault
Description section makes no sense The description section for this area seems to take a few liberties when describing it, specifically in these two sections: ...The Vault is a nothing more than a folly built by a mad King, long ago. Here, the Hero can see it was once part of a large underground city. Time and rising magma levels has led to the destruction and ruin of the city. ...the four doors around the edge that cannot be reached on any version of this model have water flowing from them. Firstly, there seems to be no indication that a king built the area, that it was a folly, or that the builder was mad. There is nothing to indicate that it was part of a full city, and the only other structures around seem to gatehouses and guard towers. Since there is no visible magma in the area, I don't see how one could conclude that it rose and destroyed the supposed city, either. The other section also makes some odd claims; in actuality, I can only see three inaccessable doors in the reused chamber of fate area, not four, and none of them seem to be spouting any water. In fact, I cannot see any water in the entire area. There is a VERY faint sound present which is reminiscent of running water, though I would suspect that it is supposed to be related to the rustling leaves of the area's many trees. Did the person who originally write this just make it up on the spot or something? Perhaps I am missing some in-game details that would lead to such an interpretation as this page seems to take, but if so, then the source of those details should probably clarified. I'm hesitant to just tear the section down and rewrite it, as it has been there nearly as long as the page itself, so there must be some acceptance of it as it stands. Thoughts? - Mithran Denizen 22:26, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :Well, the people who wrote it were both unregistered users at the time, so they may have been making it up. Unfortunately I've never opened that door (too pure :P) so I don't know much about it. If you like, you can write at the top of the article and someone will look into it further. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 22:41, August 31, 2010 (UTC) : :I'm going to try to get into the vault today (my guys pure so I'll have to guzzle down knothole island potions and sleep for a month and it'll take me a while to get the corruption needed) but when I do I'll pay close attention and try to see what I can make of this disputedness. Hero of the Day 17:56, September 30, 2010 (UTC) : :Okay, I got in, examined the layout, and changed the description. I put that the doors were approachable but inaccessible (of course no water was flowing over them as the last description suggested). I also removed the disputed tag, hopefully it truly is no longer disputed. Hero of the Day 18:39, September 30, 2010 (UTC)